2014.03.22 - Meeting Little Brother
Below on the streets, crooks are tied up. Goodness knows what the symbols on their vests mean. Phyla certainly doesn't know. But she can, easily enough, read 'Technology Labs' on the building she is standing on. Whatever was inside, they wanted. And the little cosmic voice whispering through the universe told her they needed to be stopped. Cops have come. Cops are sorting it all out. The white-haired Kree woman dusts her hands off. "That was easier that I had thought." And the young hero who show up by flying down into the area is definitely impressed. "That was... very fast," he says, his eyes looking at the Kree woman with a mixture of 'Who are you?' and 'Wow.' Broad shoulders, and wings, distinctive green coloration and rather contrating mop of blond hair. He had spotted something going awry while at an altitude, but by the time he had swept around and found a good landing path, it was all over. "What was going on?" Hulkling asks, having decided to land near Phyla instead of near the cops, because of obvious reasons. "They weren't expecting me," Phyla says with an amused grin. And she does have the quantum bands to abuse. She shakes her head a little. "Looks like they wanted to rob the building. Not sure what's inside. Thank you for communicating with the authorities. I saw you go for the phone booth." In Phyla's experience green is often a bad thing, but this is Earth and she's trying not to judge. Hulkling smiles at her, "Everybody's always trying to rob this place. High tech and some experimental stuff, is the word. I'm amazed at how many stupid people think that they can just try it and nobody would notice. Well... at least it's not someone like The Joker. That would be bad." The teen folds his wings behind him and shifts them back into his body. "I'm afraid I don't know what you go by, are you new? I'm Hulkling." Phyla-Vell doesn't know the Joker, so her expression turns blank for a moment. She nods, then, at the explanation for what the building contains. "They mentioned something along those lines," she says. She remembers how she saw this down, and offers a hand to shake. "Phyla-Vell. Or Quasar, if you'd prefer." "Quasar, that's an awesome name." He shakes her hand and smiles. He takes in her appearance, "Your given name doesn't sound like it is from around here." Phyla-Vell shakes her head. "I'm not." Looking human is just a convenient mutation. "I'm from a colony off-world. Near Earth, but considering the distances involved... still far enough away." "Wow," Hulkling says, looking at Phyla again- "There are a few off-worlders here as well. The Martian Manhunter, I flew with him on patrol the other day. How long have you been here?" Then he notices the processing that is going on, and hms. "Maybe we could go somewhere where we won't be in the way too much?" Although his team has received some national attention, he prefers not to be on the scene when reporters arrive "I know there's a good diner nearby." "I don't really have any Earth-based currency," she says. And then she gestures at her garb, "Nor do I have anything else to blend in." A shame. But she spends a lot of her time on Knowhere, where this would be okay to wear, see. "Don't worry, it's on me. And don't worry about blending in... my team and I go there frequently after some big fight or another or just a patrol, they're used to seeing people in getups." He nods with his head, "Consider it a welcome to Earth treat." Phyla-Vell considers, and then finally nods. With a gesture, a golden disc appears below the feet of both herself and Teddy. She could fly easily, but she is unaware, really, of what the blonde teen can do. "Which way?" Teddy wasn't about to say no to a ride on some awesome space technology. Clearly excited, he points in the general direction of the Diner- Stormy's-- and says "About three blocks down that way..." he looks down at the disc under his feet. "Is this going to fly or teleport us?" Phyla-Vell lifts both herself and Teddy off the ground in one motion of her hand, willing the flat makeshift platform to move in one direction. "Fly," she eventually says. "Unless you'd rather it do something else." "Oh no, this is awesome. It's... right over there, by that street. Matthews." Hulkling looks around. Of course, he can fly, but flying disks were cooler than simple wings. He's eager to get to the diner so he can ask her questions about herself. "What do you call this?" he asks refering to the disk. "Quantum energy. I can manipulate it into whatever I need. Are you familiar with the Green Lanterns? Similar to that." Phyla says, a smile on her lips. "This is just a fairly mundane use of it, really." "That's fascinating! I hope you get to meet the team sometime, they'll really find it interesting. So you can create constructs like the lanterns?" He had to admit that was pretty fantastic. As they approached the diner, Hulkling jumps off first. Phyla-Vell waves a hand, making the disc dissipate. She's still floating in the air, though she drops down with little difficulty. "Well there are differences but... at the most basic level it is pretty well the same," she agrees with a nod. She peers at the diner's exterior decor curiously. Hmm. A typical diner for its sort- nothing flashy, but the promise of good food- or at least tasty, not-that-good-for-you food. One of the waitresses greets Hulkling by his codename, verifying the claim that the diner sees its fair share of costumes. When he sits down at a table and grabs a menu, he asks, "So how long have you been here already?" "A few weeks." She doesn't hide the surprise that the woman greets Hulkling by codename. Hunh. So they really do get supers in here! "Just looking to relax mostly," she confesses. "Didn't think things would be so... hectic on this world." Hulkling gives Phyla a smile. "I'm afraid you didn't pick a vacation colony. Just in the past few weeks we've had an attempted invasion by Darkseid, Golems made of chocolate assaulting people, and rumors of metahumans being abducted all over the place. You can say a lot of things about this world, but that it is dull is not one of them." Category:Log